Sleepover
by ThatCoolKidSpardel
Summary: Clare spends the night at Hotel Eli...rating might change ;
1. Chapter 1

I am so excited.

Clare has finally agreed to spend the night with me.

Not like that, but still…it's a step in that direction.

And frankly, I don't care if we keep all our clothes on tonight and don't touch anything. Just being with Clare, feeling her warm body against mine as we sleep…that's enough for me.

I want to have sex more than ever though, after Julia died and the bigger waves of grief past I began to feel -and I'm ashamed to say this- horny.

We'd done it so much that I guess I'm experiencing…sexual withdrawal? I feel like such a pervert; but I can't help it. I would if I could, believe me I don't like having to wash and change my sheets every day. But the wet dreams of Clare keep getting more vivid, and the mere thought of her will sometimes be enough to make me hard. It's ridiculous, really, and kinda embarrassing.

But I meant what I told her that one day at Little Miss Steaks. I got the memo about her and sex, and if she wants to wait, then that's the way it's gonna be.

It sure as HELL isn't MY favorite thing, but I'm bigger than putting pressure on her. I'm a lot of things, but not a perverted, pressuring boyfriend.

I won't do that to my Clare. When we do have sex (I think we will one day…God I HOPE we will.) it'll be beautiful and romantic and lovely, everything that Clare wants it to be. And it will happen when SHE'S ready.

So I might have to make a trip to the bathroom once she falls asleep tonight to prevent any accidental wetting…oh well. Clare will fall asleep in my arms and in my bed tonight.

I went downstairs, checking the fridge just to make sure I have everything.

Clare mentioned to me once that she likes to cook, so I figure we can make spaghetti together for dinner tonight. I got a cake from the grocery store and even some champagne (as well as sparkling cider since I doubt she'll agree to the former), I really want tonight to be special.

"Have everything you need for tonight Eli?" I heard Bullfrog say from behind me.

Luckily my parents are going out tonight, probably to some crazy radio convention, and won't be back till like three in the morning, so Clare and I can have some peace and romance.

"Yup." I said.

My dad took a condom out of his pocket and waved it in front of me, raising his eyebrows.

"Everything?"

I rolled my eyes and my face flushed red as my dad laughed. "_Dad_…I don't NEED those tonight." I said, trying to keep the embarrassment and agitation out of my voice.

My dad sighed. "C'mon son. Even if she's on the pill you know you should still use condoms! The pill isn't always one hundred percent effective, hell if it was, you wouldn't be here!"

My eyes widened and Bullfrog seemed to realize his mistake.

"Oh…uh…I mean…you were a…pleasant surprise?" He tried, cracking a smile.

If I wasn't an atheist, I'd ask God for different parents.

Oh I take it back…but seriously, c'mon.

"Long story short, use condoms." He said, and walked away chuckling and muttering about teenagers in love.

My mother walked in from the other room and opened her mouth to explain.

"You were NOT a mistake baby! You were…a…a-…" She struggled to find a synonym for mistake that made it sound better.

I rolled my eyes. "It's fine mom." I shook my head and smirked. _My parents…_

"But you really should use condoms honey." She said and grinned at me sheepishly.

I didn't say anything and she seemed to get it.

"Unless you're not having sex."

I widened my eyes and nodded to acknowledge that she was right and she shifted uncomfortably.

"How do you-…you don't have a problem with that, do you Eli?"

I shook my head adamantly. "If you mean am I going to pressure her, of course not. Never. But do I wish I could actually use those condoms you and dad bought for me? Well yeah."

She laughed, and I couldn't believe that I was actually having this conversation with my mother. Then I remembered she was MY mother…

"I know you won't baby. Just remember how special the first time is for a girl. Or even for a guy." She said.

My face fell a little when I remembered my first time. Don't get me wrong, it had been…perfect. But the girl I'd shared it with was no longer with me, and that kind of put a damper on things.

I nodded. "I know mom. And…if her first time ends up being with me, I'll make it perfect. And it will happen on her call."

Cece smiled. "That's my boy." She ruffled my hair and left.

I really love my mom. She always knows what to say.

-xxx-

The doorbell rang and my heart dropped to my stomach. Why the hell am I so nervous?

I ran downstairs and opened the door to let Clare in.

She smiled when she saw me, and my heart shot back up to my chest and pounded rapidly.

She was wearing a short black dress and a faded denim jacket, and her hair was curled into perfection. She gazed at me with her perky, crystal blue eyes.

How can one girl be this beautiful?

"Hey." I said, grinning as I stepped aside to let her in.

"Hi Eli."

I closed the door behind her and stared at her for a moment, taking her in.

She blushed and looked away. "What?" She murmured.

"Nothing. You look beautiful tonight." I said lowly.

She looked at me then with wide eyes and smiled, and it seemed like she was even holding back a little. It warmed me to know that my compliment had made her feel that good.

She met my eyes then and then she opened her mouth to say something I only ever dreamed I'd hear her say.

"I love you."

_I love you… _her words echoed in my head.

I can't speak; I can only stare at her incredulously as she smiles meekly and meets my eyes, wondering what I'm going to say in response…

I guess I took too long, because her face fell and she reached for the door knob. "Oh God…" She muttered and I saw tears well up in her eyes.

"Clare, wait!" I grabbed her arm and pulled her back to me, wincing when I saw the look on her face.

How can I explain to her that I'm just so…_shocked_? That the fact that she….Clare Edwards…actually loves me is…too good to be true.

"Really?" The word tumbled out of my mouth before I could stop it.

"Huh?" She asked with a sniffle.

I started rubbing up and down her arms as I pushed her up against the wall.

"Do you really love me Clare?" I asked, my face inches from hers.

"Well…yes Eli. But if you don't love me-…"

"You're SO stupid." I said, smirking a little.

She stared at me open-mouthed.

"Look Eli, you don't need to kick me when I'm down, you could've just said you don't feel the same way-…"

"So stupid." I murmured again.

"You're stupid for loving someone like me…and you're even stupider for thinking for one second that I don't love you back. Clare, you're the best thing that's ever happened to me. Of COURSE I love you!"

A tear fell down her cheek and I kissed it away.

"Oh, well, in that case-…"

I crashed my lips to hers and wouldn't let her finish her sentence.

My heart was flying. _We finally said it. _

This is the best night of my life.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews on chapter one guys: D I have a feeling with this chapter you might only be focused on the ending of this part once it's time to review- but please consider your whole chapter in the review okay? I wanna know what you thought of everything, it helps me become a better writer: )thanks guys!**

"Clare, let me help you."

"No it's fine, I've got it."

"Clare really I-…"

_BEEP BEEP BEEP!_

"Crap! Aw I'm sorry Eli!"

I chuckled at my distressed girlfriend as I fanned the smoke detector with a towel.

"It's okay Edwards; just let me help you next time, alright?"

She set down her spoon, giving up, and sat down at the table with her head in her hands.

"I can't believe that I can't even make _spaghetti_." She said, clearly embarrassed.

I sat down next to her and put my arm around her. "Why do you like to cook again?"

I meant it as a joke but she glared at me. "Very funny Eli. C'mon, I'm not that bad of a cook, I was doing fine up until I left it on the burner too long."

I nodded and smirked. "Of course you're not a bad cook Clare. Just not as good as me."

She smacked me on the back of my head and gave me a look. I just laughed.

"Oh Clare, I thought you'd be used to my superiority in everything by now."

"Could you be more smug?"

"Absolutely!"

She stood up and walked back over to the stove, handing me her stirring spoon.

"Fine then. You make the most mouth watering thing I've ever seen and I'll-"

"Ah Clare, that's impossible! You've looked in a mirror before."

I smirked as she blushed at my ridiculous pick up line that I just couldn't resist saying.

"Why thank you." She murmured quietly, not meeting my eyes.

I smiled and tilted her chin up to turn her face back toward mine. I leaned into kiss her-

"Nuh-uh-uh. Not until the bet is over."

I raised an eyebrow. "Bet?"

She nodded and crossed her arms. "That's right. You make the best spaghetti in the whole WORLD, and if you fail, you have to tell our entire English class tomorrow that I'm better than you."

I wrinkled my nose. "No way!" I said, laughing.

She let out a big fake sigh and walked back over to the table where her bag was sitting.

"_Fine…_"

She opened her bag.

"So I guess you're not interested in what I'll have to do if YOU win the bet?"

My eyebrows shot up. This is getting interesting.

"What will you have to do _when_ I when the bet Clare?"

She made a face and pulled a lacy black nightgown out of her bag.

"IF you win…I'll wear this for the rest of the night."

My jaw dropped. I have never seen something in Clare that revealing and that…downright _sexy_. I'm shocked she even proposed it…

"Deal."

She laughed and rolled her eyes.

"Fine then. Get to work Goldsworthy." She gestured toward the stove.

I was about to finish making the sauce when I had a thought and turned back around to face her.

"Hey…how do I know you won't lie and say it's not the best you've ever tasted, when you know it will be?"

"_Because _Eli…." She drawled, walking up to me and putting her arms around my neck.

"I'm not afraid to hold up my side of the bet."

My breathing was uneven as Clare's body brushed against mine, her eyes peering into mine seductively.

"Oh really?" I murmured weakly.

She nodded. "Why…should I be afraid to wear that nightgown?"

She backed up from me and gestured to her body. Her perfect, PERFECT body…

"No."

She smiled. "Okay then." She went to sit back down.

I'm so distracted now that I don't even know how I'm going to finish cooking…

But on the bright side, these jeans definitely aren't too big anymore.

-xxx-

"So what do you think?" I asked after spoon feeding Clare a bite of my spaghetti.

Her eyes widened and she made a noise of pleasure. I smirked in satisfaction.

"Told you so."

"I shouldn't have doubted you." She said distractedly while she began twirling bigger bites around her fork.

I laughed and let her eat like that for another minute before I decided that it wasn't romantic enough.

I took her fork from her and wrapped some more spaghetti around it. Then held it in front of her mouth as she raised her eyebrows.

"Eli…you're not going to feed me."

"Why not?" I whined, grinning at her expression.

She sighed and opened her mouth. She slurped the spaghetti off my fork and I went to get her more.

"What would Adam say if he saw you doing this?"

I laughed and gave her another spoonful before she could threaten me.

After sharing a big plate of spaghetti-and a super cheesy spaghetti noodle kiss (at least it had tongue)- we went up to my bedroom.

I set her bag down on my floor (that's actually visible now), and sat down on my bed.

"I guess I'll go to the bathroom and…put this on." She said shyly. I nodded and handed her the nightgown.

"I'll change too." I added, figuring we probably weren't going to be leaving my bedroom for the rest of the night.

"Oh…what do you usually sleep in?"

"My boxers…." I said casually, then realized she might be uncomfortable with it. "But I can wear a t-shirt too."

"No that's fine Eli, really."

"You sure?"

She rolled her eyes. "Eli, I'm about to put on a Victoria's Secret…I'm not even sure if this thing qualifies as a nightgown, and you think I care if you sleep in your boxers?"

She smirked and left for the bathroom.

I'm starting to think that tonight we'll be going a little farther than I dared hope….ugh, okay, time to get out of these skinny jeans.

A few minutes later she came back from the bathroom.

"Well…?" She gestured to herself and looked at me, timidly awaiting my reaction.

"Clare…"

She looked amazing. Downright…delectable, devourable. I wanted to kiss her all over.

"Is it too much…?" She asked meekly.

Too much fabric? Yes, but I knew what she meant.

"No, not at all. Clare you look gorgeous in that. Remind me to thank my mom for signing me up for those summer cooking classes."

She laughed and moved to sit on my bed.

I rolled down the covers for her and we slid in next to each other.

I turned off my main lights and left only my bedside lamp on, but Clare looked phenomenal in the dim glow.

"So…now what?"

She grinned sheepishly and shifted her body closer to mine, wrapping her arms around my neck.

I met her lips with fervor, opening my mouth almost immediately. Clare ran her hands all over my bare chest and I shivered at the touch of her soft fingertips.

I knotted my fingers in her curly hair and thrust my tongue into her mouth with a force I hadn't before. Maybe it's the fact that we're barely wearing anything, but I can hardly control myself.

Clare let out a quiet moan as she pulled away to breathe. I took the opportunity to trail my lips from her ear down to her neck, and I let my tongue touch her skin.

I'd kissed her neck before, but never sucked on it really. I lapped on her skin cautiously, giving her a chance to stop me but she didn't. I took the soft skin of her lower neck in between my teeth and began to suck, still tracing it with my tongue.

"Uh…"

I sank my teeth in a little and Clare quivered in my arms, letting out soft moans as I gave her a hickey.

"Eli…"

When she said my name I couldn't handle it any more, and I brought my lips back up to hers.

It seemed that she couldn't handle it anymore either because she bit down on my lip and began to suck as she pushed me down onto my back, crawling on top of me as our tongues battled with purpose.

I had to pull away to breathe that time and I looked at Clare's flushed face, her lust filled eyes…

"Eli…that felt so good."

I nodded and grinned, moaning a little.

"Can we…" She blushed farther and looked away. My eyebrows furrowed and I sat up, taking her with me and grabbing her hands in my own.

"Can we what Clare?" I asked, turning her face back to mine.

She looked down as she spoke her next sentence. "Can we go a little farther tonight?"

I nodded immediately but then thought it would be better if I kept my composure. "Sure Clare…what do you wanna do?"

She gave my hands a squeeze and then let go of them, moving her hands up to the straps of her nightgown.

She began slowly sliding them down her shoulders.

"Clare, you're sure you're comfortable with this?" I managed to croak out.

As much as I want that sexy nightgown to disappear, I know how inexperienced Clare is…how nervous she must be. I have to make sure she feels okay with everything we do.

She nodded but still wouldn't meet my eyes.

She dropped the straps down her arms and revealed herself to me.

I had to keep myself from drooling at her bare breasts, but believe me was it hard.

Pun intended.

She looked so stunning, her naked, pale chest practically gleaming in the lighting.

"Clare…you're beautiful." I whispered, leaning closer to her.

I kissed her lightly on the cheek and she shivered. Her chest was falling rapidly with her breath and it brushed against mine, making me shiver as well.

"Eli…t-touch me?" She asked.

I didn't need to be told twice.

I put my hands on her breasts and started massaging them gently.

She made a noise and I looked up at her face. Her eyes were closed.

"Clare…will you look at me?" She didn't open her eyes and I frowned, confused.

"Clare?"

She made a noise again, that I now noticed was one of distress, and she removed my hands from her.

She slid her nightgown straps back up her shoulders hastily and threw her arms around her chest.

I stared at her, completely stunned.

She burst into tears.

"Eli…I…I'm sorry."


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: So I know I updated late, but this chapter is long and filled with fluff and smut so I hope I'm forgiven;D Enjoy, and please review. **

I had no idea what to make of the situation.

One minute Clare's being all sexy and asking me to touch her, and the next…tears.

I hate it when girls cry, especially ones I love, especially Clare.

"What are you sorry for?" I asked, furrowing my eyebrows in confusion.

"I…I freaked out. I'm just being stupid you…you can touch me again."

She moved to slide her straps down her arms again but I stopped her.

"I'm not gonna touch you if it's gonna make you burst into tears Clare."

"I was being stupid, I won't do that again." She said, wiping the tears off of her cheeks.

She sniffled and gave me a ridiculously fake smile. "I'm fine, see?"

But I knew better.

"Clare…do you even _want _me touch you? Why would you ask me to do something that you're clearly not comfortable with?"

"I…maybe I'll get comfortable with it…" She muttered.

"Not if you aren't ready to be touched like that…and you didn't answer my question."

She looked me in the eyes then and her lip quivered.

I could tell she was about to start crying again and I DID NOT want that to happen, so I reached for her hands.

"Clare…will you please talk to me?" I asked quietly.

She took a deep breath and her body shook from the crying. "I…I love you Eli."

"I love you too." I said gently, brushing a lock of hair out of her eyes.

"So if we love each other…you should be able to touch me."

I opened my mouth to speak but she held up her left hand and pointed at her purity ring.

"Eli…you know I've been…rethinking my faith lately. I still believe in God, but…let's just say waiting for marriage seems a little pointless to me now."

I sighed, remembering the day she showed up on my doorstep to give herself to me because of her parent's divorce. Unfortunately this situation seems strikingly similar.

"Clare, your parent's divorce shouldn't be the reason you decide to get intimate with me."

She shook her head. "No Eli, that's NOT the reason. What I'm saying is…I love you. I have really strong feelings for you both emotionally…and physically." She blushed as she said that last part and she looked down at her hands.

"And well…I realized that my purity pledge means waiting for true love to have sex. I used to think marriage meant true love, but obviously it doesn't. I'm in true love with you Eli and…I want to share myself with you."

She looked me in the eyes and we tried to read each other's expressions. She looked like she meant what she said but that still didn't explain the crying.

"Please don't think this is about the divorce Eli. It's not."

"Okay. I believe you Clare, but…if you're gonna burst into tears when I touch you, you're definitely not ready to have SEX. I mean, think logically Clare."

She looked embarrassed and turned so her back was facing me. "But I SHOULD be ready."

I scooted closer to her and started rubbing her back softly. "What do you mean by that?"

"I…I mean, everyone has sex. Like, Alli had sex with Johnny and she didn't even love him. So if I love you, I should be ready to have sex with you."

"Not necessarily Clare-…" I started but she cut me off.

"And K.C. and Jenna had sex. And Sav and Anya had sex. And you and Julia had sex."

I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. I don't like it when Clare mentions Julia, because it brings back the feelings I used to have for her. But now that she's gone and I love Clare, whenever Clare mentions her I get emotional whiplash.

"Clare…does it make you uncomfortable that I had sex with her?"

She turned around and shook her head. "No. It used to, but I thought more about it and…you were in love with her weren't you?"

"Yeah." I murmured, nodding. All of this was bringing back so many memories…

"So…that's okay. What I'm trying to say is…having sex when you're in love is okay. So…I should want to have sex with you."

"You keep saying should Clare. Should doesn't meant you actually _do_."

"But…" She trailed off and buried her face in my chest.

"I'm sorry Eli."

"Why Clare?" I was so confused.

"I'm sorry that you got stuck with the one girl who can't bring herself to have sex with you, no matter how she loves you and you love her."

I brought her face back up to mine and saw that she was crying again.

"I guess everyone is right about me, I guess all I'll ever be is Saint Clare."

"Stop it Clare." I said, wiping a tear from her eye.

"S-stop what?" She asked, her voice quivering.

"Stop labeling yourself. It doesn't matter what anyone else thinks about you Clare; the only thing that matters is what you think about yourself. Do you think you're 'Saint Clare'?"

She shook her head. "No…I guess not."

"Neither do I. I know I said what everyone else thinks doesn't matter, but if it's any consolation, I think you're beautiful, smart, kind, caring. I love you Clare, I wouldn't change a thing."

I kissed her forehead and pulled her close to me. She threw her arms around my neck and buried her face in my chest.

"So…even though I won't have sex with you, you still want to be with me?"

I pulled her face back up to mine. "Clare, of course. Do you honestly think I would break up with you for that?" I couldn't keep the hurt out of my voice.

"Well a lot of guys do. I mean…that's what K.C. broke up with me."

Clare looked broken and upset, and my heart just about broke in two.

"Then remind me to kill that bastard Clare. Because any guy that would break up with a perfect girl like you for something like THAT doesn't deserve you, or anything from you."

She nodded. "I know…thank-…thank you Eli." Her whimpers started to calm down and I hugged her tightly.

"Clare…I am so sorry. I didn't know you felt so insecure."

"There's just a lot of pressure."

"You don't think I pressure you, right?"

She shook her head adamantly. "No…that's actually one of the reasons why-…." She trailed off, and I could see the blush spread across her face.

"Why what Clare?"

She smiled for the first time since this whole thing started. "That's one of the reasons why I know you're the one. The one I want to be with for the first time…and…maybe a few times after that." She added sheepishly, grinning.

"Miss Edwards!" I joked. "And here you were thinking you're a saint!"

She laughed and shoved my arm playfully.

We giggled for a few more minutes but then I put my hands on either side of her head, and turned her face so I could see her eyes.

"So you're okay Clare?"

She nodded. "Yes. Thank you Eli…and I'm sorry for all of this."

"Don't you dare apologize. I'm sorry for all the pressure you felt was on you from the world."

"It's weird, because usually I don't care what others think of me…but I guess I wasn't really sure how I felt about this either, so…I let it get to me."

I nodded. "It can be hard dealing with others opinions. But take it from the expert- you'll always be happier if you be yourself."

"If only being yourself was easy…"

"Hey, I do it. Adam does it. You can do it to Clare."

She looked up at me through her light bangs. "You think so?"

"I know so. And if anyone bothers you about it, I'll beat them up so hard they won't even remember THEY are, much less who they think you are."

"No more fights!" She said, firmly but still playfully.

I laughed and laid back down, pulling her with me.

She snuggled up on my chest and I kissed her hair.

"Fine, fine."

She giggled and propped herself up on her forearms so she could look at me.

"What?" I asked, smiling at her giggly expression.

"Nothing…I was just thinking about what you said about the 'Hotel Eli'". She laughed and I laughed too.

"I told you it was four stars." I said, smirking and looking around my clean room.

"You really did clean it up and get it ready." She said, gazing around the room and then looking back at me.

"And one day I'll be ready too."

I smiled. "I'll wait as long as you want to, I promise. Trust me, the Hotel Eli is happy enough just with you staying here. Even if you're not taking it up on ALL of its services yet." I wiggled my eyebrows and smirked.

She blushed a dark red and smacked my arm. "Wow Eli."

I just laughed and pulled her down so she was laying on me. It felt good having her heart beat against mine.

"I love you Clare."

"I love you too."

I reached to turn out the light but she stopped me.

I looked down at her and she was blushing again.

"Yes, Edwards?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Well…just because I'm not ready for you to touch me…doesn't mean you're not ready for me touch you…" She murmured seductively.

"Clare…are you…are you even ready to touch me?" After her outburst I was cautious, but she seemed as confident as ever.

She nodded. "Yes. Just because I'm not ready for you to pleasure me doesn't mean I can't pleasure you…but are _you_ ready for me to touch you?" She pulled the covers down to below our waists and she grinned sheepishly when she saw my already very hard arousal.

"You look like you are." She blushed but she managed to keep the seductive tone in her voice

She snaked down my body her lips planting soft kisses on my skin as she made her way to in between my legs. She positioned herself there, and pulled down my boxers, revealing my already dripping arousal.

"Do you want me to touch you Eli?" She murmured.

She kissed my inner thighs, my abdomen, everywhere but where I needed her.

"Clare please." I thrust my hips against her face, trying to get her to kiss me there.

"Please what?" She asked.

"Stop teasing me." I whined, looking down at her.

She smirked at my pained expression and planted one light kiss on my length.

"Uhh…"

She licked the pre cum off the tip, wrinkling her nose a little at the taste, but she shook it off and teased the slit with her tongue again.

She moved her face up and rested her chin on my abdomen, smirking at me.

I made a face and tried to arch my hips into her again. This isn't fair, she's _torturing_ me…since when is she so cocky? Maybe I'm rubbing off on her.

"Clare c'mon."

"Sizzle Teen was right, it is fun teasing guys…"

"You read a sex magazine Clare?"

She blushed. "_Maybe…_"

"My balls are gonna turn blue." I complained. "Unless…"

"Unless what?"

"Just suck my dick Clare." I demanded, the sexual frustration oozing from my voice.

She raised her eyebrows but shrugged, and engulfed into her mouth.

She lightly stroked what she couldn't fit in, but I could tell she was trying to open her throat so she could suck all of me.

"Clare…" I groaned, knotting my fingers in her hair and thrusting into her mouth.

She gagged a little and removed me from her, trying to regain her breath.

"Sorry." I said, feeling bad that this wasn't as fun for her as it was for me.

She shook her head and wrapped her lips around me again, sucking less of me but with even more fervor.

I thrust into her mouth again, using less force though.

She was really getting the hang of it and I could barely control myself. I didn't even know I was capable of the octave my moans were in!

"Clare, holy fu-fuck." I gripped the sheets under me and threw my head back on my pillow, rolling it in ecstasy.

She swirled her tongue around me and teased the tip with it, while her hand moved rapidly up and down the rest of my length.

"Clare...GOD DAMMIT!" I was so close and I began to thrust at erratic pace.

"Clare, Clare, uhh…" My eyes rolled back and I came in her mouth.

"CLARE!"

My thrusts slowed and I collapsed back onto the bed.

I heard Clare coughing a little and I looked to see her spitting up some of my cum as she tried to breathe.

"Are you okay?" I sat up and rubbed her back, worried. As fucking sexy as it was for her to swallow I didn't want her to choke.

She nodded though and swallowed in one big gulp, then grinned at me.

"Did…did you like that?" She asked timidly, blushing.

"Did you not hear the noises I made?" I smirked and she laughed.

"I'm glad." She said, smirking in satisfaction and ruffling my sweaty hair.

"But I feel bad that you didn't get anything out of that. Will you please let me go down on you?"

She hesitated for a moment but shook her head. "I…I'm not ready yet Eli."

I nodded as I turned to grab a tissue from my nightstand, cleaning myself off as I pulled my boxers back up.

"When you are Clare, I'm gonna make you scream my name so loud we'll get complaints from the neighbors."

Her eyes widened and I smirked wickedly.

"_Eli_!" She blushed and turned away from me, laying down.

I chuckled and snuggled up against her, spooning her body to mine.

"I love you Clare. So much. And don't worry, I meant what I said, I'll wait till you're ready."

"I know. And that's why I love you Eli."

I kissed her head and turned out the light, as Clare nuzzled her head into my neck.

This was the best sleepover ever.


End file.
